No Regrets
by High Class Garbage
Summary: Lance surprises a pregnant Keith. Mpreg Keith/Lance Klance


Looking back, Keith doesn't really have many regrets. The main one being that he didn't confess to Lance sooner so they wouldn't have spent a year pining for each other. But still, not too many regrets.

I mean, how could he have regrets when he's been dating Lance for 5 years and is four months pregnant with his first child.

They had been trying for a baby for a month before Keith had emerged from the bathroom, tears streaking his face as he sobbed and held the light blue Altean pregnancy test right in front of Lances face. Keith had laughed uncontrollably when Lance picked  
him up and started spinning him while screaming "We're having a baby!"

But now..

Keith regretted ever living.

"Lance, I swear to god if you don't shut up right now I will punch you in the face"

Lance faltered a little "Babe, you know that you can't go on missions anymore, It's too big of a risk" he spoke softly, probably to calm Keith down.

Right now he was anything but calm. He was a raging hurricane of hormones, and right now the full force of it was directed at Lance. "Allura said it was a peaceful planet that we're recruiting for the alliance, how the HELL is it a risk!" Keith  
was yelling now, borderline hysterical. Lance sighed and wrapped him up in loving arms, loving the way Keith's bump pressed into his stomach.

"Can we discuss this after you eat?" Lance pulled back and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Keith's lips "I know you're hungry". Keith smiled and rolled his eyes, anger gone as quick as it came " I'm always hungry, I'm pregnant".

After a snack of cookies that Hunk had made earlier, during which Keith had broken out into tears because "They were just so GOOD", Keith had easily agreed to stay behind and do some light exercise while the rest of the team went to Eltermur (the planet).  
Ah, pregnancy was going to be the death of Lance, the hormones making Keith scream at and then hug him in a matter of minutes.

Keith was pissed.

It had been two whole days since the team had left to form an alliance with Eltermur, two whole days without Lance. Alliances never took this long, they had them down to a science. At most, it took a day if the planet was particularly difficult, but two  
days was unheard of.

So Keith did what any rational person would do, stormed down to the bridge and started screaming at Coran that he was either going to take a pod to Eltermur or fly the castle down to this place, so help him. Coral just smiled and walked him to the pods,  
stunning Keith into silence. Was it really that easy? Now he felt bad for railing on Coran when all he had to do was ask. "I'm sorry Coran, I just feel like I'm going crazy without Lance to calm me down."

Coran ushered him into a pod "It's quite alright my boy, don't worry, they're expecting you!". He then promptly left as Keith sat confused "What do you mean?" Keith called, only for no response to come back.

Eltermur was actually... quite impressive. It had purple trees that must have been 40 feet high shading the villages below from the harsh sun. When Keith exited the pod, he saw the locals were 4 foot tall creatures with short indigo fur, three arms, and  
had faces that vaguely resembled puppies. He only stopped staring when Hunk waved a hand in front of his face, giving Keith a pointed look

"Dude, I must've called your name like, 20 times. You alright?"

Keith smiled "I'm fine, I just really want to see Lance." He looked around one more time before following Hunk down a road of some sort. "By the way, what look you so long? We've never spent more than a day forming an alliance."

Hunk just smiled "You'll see". "See what? Is there something going on?" Keith looked like he was about to cry. Hunk backtracked "no no no, nothing's wrong! It just took a little longer than expected.". Keith looked relieved to hear this, but still confused  
"What's taking so long?"

Hunk just sighed and motioned for Keith to follow him into a nice looking green building of sorts. Keith lit up as soon as he walked in, Lance was sitting in the center of the room at a table set for two, complete with a clear candle as a centerpiece.  
Smiling, Lance waved him over to the table, getting up to greet him with a soft kiss. Keith was nearly in tears

"You did all this for me?" His voice was small, but it held so much raw emotion. Keith half-laughed and half-sobbed as Lance's hands went up to his face, looking him dead in the eye.

"I'd do anything for you"

Lance said it with such sincerity, that Keith could ask for a star and lance would find some way to do it just because he loved Keith that much. Keith sobbed, tears and snot running down his face, but Lance was gazing at him like he was the most beautiful  
thing in the world. Lance closed the distance between them, the kiss was sloppy with Keith still sobbing, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. When they finally pulled away for each other Lance smiled

"I've been wanting to do this forever"

He then promptly dropped to one knee, laughing as Keith sobbed even harder.

"Will you marry me?"

Yea, Keithhas no regrets.

Tell me how to write on tumblr at cupcakesinger or artandshit

I take requests, if you're into that


End file.
